narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tobi
PLEASE DO NOT MAKE DUPLICATE TOPICS, STICK TO THE ONES ALREADY THERE, DUPLICATE TOPICS WILL BE REMOVED, RESPONSES TO SPECULATION WILL BE REMOVED WITH THE SPECULATION, READ TOPICS BEFORE ASKING SOMETHING THAT'S ALREADY ANSWERED, DO NOT INSERT SPECULATION INTO THE DISCUSSIONS New information Kishimoto: Tobi’s Identity Revealed Within Next Few Weeks Naruto fans, get excited! From Shonen Jump 35 comes a brand new interview with the legendary creator of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto! The interview consists of 5 questions in regards to what’s currently and will soon be happening in the great manga known as Naruto. Scans of the interview are included, check them out below! Question: The legendary ninja is now immortal, does Madara Uchiha have any weakness? Kishimoto-sensei: All people, even the strongest ones, have weaknesses, however, Madara does not. So we have to pose the question, where and how will the battle go from here!? Please stay excited and wait with eager anticipation to find out!! Question: What is the connection between Tobi and Madara? Kishimoto-sensei: Both ninja know one another. What kind of relationship do they have? Well, that will be gradually revealed as the story progresses!! Question: Will Tobi’s identity be revealed in the future…!? Kishimoto-sensei: Yes, it will. In fact, Tobi’s identity should be revealed within the next couple of weeks so until then please continue with your predictions!! Question: How will the story of Naruto and Sasuke continue from this point on? Kishimoto-sensei: They will meet again, this time during the war. Just wait until you see what is happening then! Question: We will soon be entering into the climax of the Fourth Shinobi World War arc, please tell us some of the key points that will be coming soon! Kishimoto-sensei: Everything from here on out is key and everything is just going to get more and more electrifying! All your favorite characters will shine brightly so please continue to enjoy Naruto as the great Shinobi World War reaches its climax! This was taken off Facebook and it might help this wiki. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:05, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Talkpage is used for discussions regarding improvement of the article itself, and related things. This: * there's nothing to discuss as it's no new information, just "soon" * it's like a forum post :I hope you are aware, that not a damn thing was revealed. Hell the entire interview, if it's real, could be summed up as "Wait and see!".--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:24, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Someone took it from the Shonen Jump magazine thing. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Um... Cerez. This is the interview. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:08, July 31, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi I don't think it should be here, are we going to put up a trivia "Tobi about to be revealed SOOON!!!!!!!!!!!" or something? Or talking about nothing because there's no information to discuss?--Elveonora (talk) 18:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Considering the recent vandalism, I was going to protect the page either way. If sh*t keeps hitting the fan once those chapters come out, I'll extend the protection. Omnibender - Talk - 00:16, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Wait, what's up with the locking the page? So what, now only the admins can edit his page? You can't make it to where you have to be a member to edit? --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 02:00, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Current protection level requires one to be an auto-confirmed users. Basically, you need to have enough edits in Wikia to prove you're an actual user, that's usually 10 edits. We recently requested the central Wiki to make it so that would be 10 edits here, because we have a history of people with accounts made in other wikis come here to vandalize. I have no idea why you wouldn't be able to edit, seeing you already have 100+ edits in this wiki. Omnibender - Talk - 02:31, August 1, 2012 (UTC) It won't let me edit this nor the front page for some reason. --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 03:08, August 1, 2012 (UTC) How do I factor into this? Also, Kishimoto cannot talk like that in real life... can he? "Yes his identity will be revealed pleasecontinuewithyourpredictions THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" is what it sounds like in my head =\ Any way, also not for mentioning any of this, we don't do spoilers either way here.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:07, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, how will it help this wiki and improve the article?? [[User talk:Aditya_akz|'akz!']] 15:56, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I think this info may prevent some people from flooding this talkpage with theories about Tobi's identity... At least for some time. Abe 16:12,8/1/2012 Not that I need to edit now, but can an admin grant me access to this and the front page? I am unable to manage either articles despite having 100+ edits. --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 17:38, August 1, 2012 (UTC) There we go. Gracias. --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 17:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok, seriously? Why the hell do I keep getting removed from the auto confirmed users group? I have 162 edits.... --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 02:05, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't think that's actually possible, at least to my knowledge. Omnibender - Talk - 03:27, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I was listed as an auto confirmed user yesterday, and now I am not and I can't edit certain pages. --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 03:52, August 3, 2012 (UTC) What error do you exactly get? --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(Talk to me) 12:36, August 3, 2012 (UTC) The way Tobi is listed as a Kiri ninja - misleading? The way he is listed, and the fact that he is marked with the Kiri symbol in the jutsu he is listed as a user makes it look like he was an official Kiri ninja or that his origins are from that village, which is wrong. He was controlling the Mizukage back then, but he wasn't an official Kiri ninja. He was what Kabuto was to the villages that he spied, an intruder. Shouldn't there be written something like (unofficial) or something on his page, and also get the Kiri symbol removed from the lists he is included as a user? Patsoumas1995 (talk) 13:11, August 8, 2012 (UTC) He was "the Mizukage" there for some time, so theoretically was a Kiri ninja? 0_o--Elveonora (talk) 14:17, August 8, 2012 (UTC) #1 Rule of Narutopedia: Take anything Tobi says with a grain of salt because he is slanderous and deceitful. This includes his origin, so for some unknown reason, he's more of a Kirigakure shinobi than Konohagakure. --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 02:29, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :O que la... Tobi is not listed as a Konoha nin because he's not Madara, how the fart are we going to list him as a Konoha nin when you don't know who he is? Even going with "he's Izuna", he's still not be associated with the village, because he died before its founding. Think things through man. That being said, you can simply read his article to see why he's affiliated with the village.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:57, August 9, 2012 (UTC) For the sake of preventing a redundant argument, I'm not going to say he's Madara. My point was that he knew exactly where the Uchiha meeting place was, as well as the Naka Shrine, including the Valley of the End He also has an in depth knowledge of the history of Konoha's founding and its people, such as the Uchiha, the Aburame, etc., whereas all he did in Kirigakure was manipulate Yagura and in turn, become the "real" Mizukage. I was never taking into the account he was Madara nor Izuna, just the actions and knowledge he has displayed. --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 20:07, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yup... That all definitely makes him a Konoha shinobi؟--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:36, August 9, 2012 (UTC) It does make him more of a Konoha shinobi than Kiri, yup. --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 03:27, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Whether or not Tobi has any relation to Konoha or not is a bit off topic. I think it's a valid question as his involvement with the village seems to have been largely secret not to mention invasive. Perhaps being listed as the "Secret Leader of Kirigakure" in the Occupation field and what information is contained in the article is enough. I could go either way though. Arrancar79 (talk) 03:43, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Just chucking in my 2 cents worth here but why is it that we list tobi as being affiliated with Kiri but not Orochimaru with Sunagakure? The situation is exactly the same, they both Manipulated/Acted as their respective kage. --Kiriako (talk) 15:16, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Giant image I never really understood why Tobi's image is huge (with unnecessary scenario as background). Why we don't crop it?--Spcmn (talk) 17:18, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Because it's been sysop protected. And fyi, it's not huge, it's small. If it was huge, as you put it, then it would fill the whole page =.= --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 17:25, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Then why is protected? Isn't supposed to be a free encyclopedia? Also, don't play the mentally retarded with me, you know what I'm talking about. If you take a look at others characters (Kiba, Iruka, Rock Lee, Izumo), you'll see that their images are focused at their faces without having a whole scenario.--Spcmn (talk) 20:53, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :::1)It's locked because some articles have serious problems with vandals, massive conflicts of opinions, and general unpleasantness associated with them, hence the locks. :::2)There is honestly nothing wrong with the current image, but if you can find one that is closer, and doesn't show his Sharingan (big important part) then knock yourself out.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 20:57, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Spcmn is referring to the infobox image, I believe (by cropping it, the image would look "bigger"). I wanted to crop it a long time ago, but as it was protected I didn't bother to pursue it since it's a more "cosmetic" oriented issue rather than one of dire necessity.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) fought Hashirama... He claims to Kabuto (who is aware of the man's false identity) that he fought Hashirama and obtained his flesh in one of their fights. Chapter 512, page 9--Elveonora (talk) 03:13, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Bump--Elveonora (talk) 19:51, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Further Changes Before everyone goes into crazy edit mode, I don't think it should be stated that Tobi has any connection to Obito until it is clearly stated and his name is actually spoken. There could have very well been another Uchiha in the vicinity during the war. For now, I believe it should just be stated that he acquired the eye during the war at the Kannabi Bridge and nothing more. --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 04:48, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Who said Tobi had a connection with Obito? I at least hope none of the community will be adding that. From the looks of it, Tobi simply stole Obito's eye, nothing more.--Cerez365™ (talk) 04:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I meant him even possessing Obito's eye. People shouldn't even be using the name "Obito" until his name is explicitly stated, no? --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 04:51, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : But the Kanabi Bridge is the connection to Obito. Obito or not, his eye is without a doubt Obito's. That isn't speculation, its fact. The only Uchiha on the site was Obito. One of his eyes went to Kakashi and the other became Tobi's. While we can't state that Tobi is Obito just yet, it is obvious to everyone present that Tobi's Sharingan is Obito's other Sharingan. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 04:51, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Outside of "Tobi acquired Obito's eye during SWWIII at the Kanabi Bridge" I don't believe anything else is cannon at the moment. But regardless, the eye is definitely Obito's.--Cerez365™ (talk) 04:57, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : I disagree, Ten Tailed. It was a war, and the Uchiha are known for being very powerful combatants as well as have an appetite for war, so there could have been more in the vicinity at some point. In addition, it makes no sense as to how he could have claimed a crushed Sharingan and actually make use of it when Danzo did the same to Shisui's and there was nothing Tobi could do. Regardless, the name Obito has not yet been mentioned. There's no point in jumping to conclusions by using a name that hasn't been explicitly stated when pertaining to Tobi. --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 05:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :So, what you're suggesting to me is that maybe, somehow, there was another Uchiha who just happened to have a Sharingan that just happened to have an ability that just happened to be linked to Kakashi's Kamui which was born in Obito's eyes? Also, no, there were no other Uchiha in the vicinity. Kakashi's team was the only team sent to the area. Minato was miles away from them fighting with Konoha's main forces and teleported to them, so the nearest Konoha troops were miles away from Kanabi Bridge. The eye is Obito's. Period. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 05:05, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::There was also a flashback of Kakashi in the cemetery, where we know he always goes to visit Obito. Unless there is a massive diversion for a revelation of the calibre of Tobi is, and then Tobi isn't Madara, all signs point to the eye being Obito's. Omnibender - Talk - 05:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :No. What I'm suggesting is not to jump to conclusions by adding implied information (like with Tobi's Uchiha origin, which I can understand for the moment) when virtually anything is possible within a fictional universe. ::That flashback was relating to Tobi's statement of "making excuses in front of graves" and had little to nothing to do with his explanation of acquiring his Sharingan. --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 05:09, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Obito and Tobi names are anagram except for one letter. was obito quoting kakashi talking to tobi when he said "I told you, you shouldn't open your mouth so easily"??Holyn (talk) 05:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::@Uchiha Suraka: No, Omnibender is not stating that. He is stating that all of the flashbacks and dialogue that surrounded the time where Kakashi questioned where Tobi got the eye related to Obito. The Kanabi Bridge is where Obito died and where Tobi and Kakashi got a Sharingan, the regret Tobi keeps shooting at Kakashi is the regret he has over Obito's death, we've all known this, and the grave Kakashi is standing by is Obito's. Since the start of the series, we've known that Kakashi does this. For this to suddenly be some random Uchiha's eye makes no logical sense. This chapter has all fingers pointing at it at least being Obito's eye. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 05:13, August 12, 2012 (UTC) That is incorrect, to whomever said Obito's Sharingan was crushed and could not be retrieved by Tobi. From what we've seen, in the image of Obito being crushed, it is not shown that the boulder crushed his face. If such a thing happened and his Sharingan was crushed, then that would also mean Obito's face would've also been crushed, subsequently so would his brain, meaning he would've died on the spot. He would not have time to discuss with Kakashi and tell Rin to transplant the eye to Kakashi. Meaning, from simple logic, it can be easily inferred that Obito's other Sharingan eye was still functional. The only thing that we know for sure was that his body was crushed, and body parts in Naruto have been shown to be replaced so many times, it's not even funny. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 05:14, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Naruto has never replaced his body parts Holyn (talk) 05:18, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :: He's referring to Naruto the series, not the person. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 05:19, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Just like how all five fingers were pointed towards Tobi being Madara. Is there a reason it can't just be stated that he simply acquired the eye during the Third Shinobi World War at the Kannabi Bridge so we aren't assuming? Because that's what you're doing if you even mention the name "Obito." --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 05:21, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::You have a point there. Even though in this case from the evidences shown, it is the only sensible conclusion that it is obito's eye.Holyn (talk) 05:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: No, its not assuming. Obito was the only Uchiha at the bridge. The war was the war Obito died in. And you're again wrong. From the beginning, there was always doubt that Tobi was Madara. He was alive long after Madara should've been dead. Many characters commented on this. This literally puts Tobi at the site of Obito's death during the war that he died. We already know that he gave away one Sharingan. If Tobi himself isn't Obito, it is 100% fact that his eye is from Obito. Tobi never gave any solid proof for being Madara. He just had a claim. We have evidence that it is Obito, as if the flashbacks and dialogue didn't point more towards it. Even Kakashi looks shaken. That isn't just random events. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 05:26, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Also, I should mention that Tobi said he got the eye "during the battle at the Kanabi Bridge". Not before. Not after. Please tell me who else besides the shinobi Minato slaughtered and Kakashi's team was there? No one. The manga even shows this. Sorry. Its Obito's eye. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 05:29, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: So you're saying there's absolutely zero possibility of another Uchiha being around the Kannabi Bridge during a world war? This was obviously after Obito died anyways as Tobi was nowhere to be seen, meaning there was time for him to get there, meaning there was time for others, namely Uchiha, to report to a specific landmark. Yes, you are assuming when you come up with a name that has not been mentioned, no matter how likely or not. :::Oh, and you want to talk about evidence, buddy? I will give you evidence. Tobi's hair resembled Madara's, Tobi has a fan that is nearly identical to Madara's, Tobi possesses Hashirama's DNA and a living clone of Hashirama in his hideout, and Madara also acquired Hashirama's DNA at some point. Tobi has intimate knowledge about Madara and his brother, Tobi evidently looks like Madara as Kisame recognized him after being recruited by him and questioning his identity, and was well aware he was long dead. Tobi's plan coincides with Madara's, Tobi is able to manipulate Kurama with a Sharingan, just like Madara. Jiraiya, Itachi, Minato, and Nagato, all very intelligent shinobi, speculated Madara was behind the Nine-Tails Attack on Konoha/that Tobi was Madara. Do. Not. talk to me about evidence when the only thing you have is that Tobi acquired "Obito's Sharingan" at the Kannabi Bridge. --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 05:36, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::: Allow me to put this in perspective for you. There was zero. Count it. Zero physical evidence that Tobi was Madara. Tobi's hair most certainly does not look like Madara's. Even that suggestion is ludicrous. Madara's hair is long, Tobi's is more like Naruto's. We didn't know Madara himself had Hashirama's DNA until after it was revealed that Madara and Tobi were not, in fact, one and the same, so that is no evidence at all. The only reason Kisame referred to Tobi as Madara is because Tobi himself claimed that he was Madara. Kisame had never seen the real Madara for himself. Tobi and Madara are stated to have known each other, thus why their plans are similar, but we found out during Madara's fight with the Kage that he lived after his fight with Hashirama, so it is plausible to see how they could've met. :::: Now that that argument has been picked apart. Allow me to answer your initial question. Yes. I am telling you that there is absolutely no chance. None. Nada. Zitch. Zero. That there was any other Uchiha at Kanabi Bridge during the battle. Read the manga chapter in which it occured. I just did. The only ninja present were those of the Hidden Rock, Kakashi, Rin, Obito, and later on, Minato. That's it. All. No one else. Tobi claims he got the Sharingan during the battle. Kakashi also got his eye during the battle. I'll let you figure the rest out. We all have. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 05:45, August 12, 2012 (UTC) No one said there was no possibility but from the way I understand these dōjutsu work, that person would have had to have been a close relative of Obito's i.e. parents or his sibling in order for that to happen. Even then would their dōjutsu share the same other dimension? That is more improbable that Tobi digging through rubble and taking Obito's eye. All of this is just starting to feel like you're trying to further your own agenda. Ten-Tailed Fox, I'd also like to advise against continuing that discussion with Uchiha Saraku, you can check the previous discussions and archives and you'll see that you're starting the never-ending discussion again...--Cerez365™ (talk) 05:48, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : No worries. I planned on ending it with that. There is nothing more to be said. The facts are present. Nothing can change them. I'm not trying to say he is Obito, even though I do think that now more than ever. I'm just saying it is highly improbable that his eye is anything but Obito's. I'll leave it at that. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 05:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::: Rofl. Tobi's hair didn't look like Madara's during the Uchiha Clan Massacre/Kirikagure? Hahahahaha, ok. Moving on...Tobi definitely had Hashirama's DNA prior to revealing it. That's how at least White Zetsu was conceived, and weas around during at least part 1. You're currently at 0 for 2. Kisame was skeptical about his identity and Tobi then stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. That is right before Kisame interrupts and bit off his tongue and committed suicide, and that is why Kisame refers to him as Mizukage and Madara in chapter 404 after removing his mask. Oh, and yeah, he had no idea what Madara looked like. There's just a massive statue of him outside the Fire Country that no one has seen. You're really not doing that well in this argument right now. No explanation for being able to control Kurama? I thought so. No explanation for having an in depth knowledge about Madara and Izuna? What a surprise. You have a point that he said during the war, but to be able to grow that much and fight on par with his teacher in just a year after his supposed death is illogical and unreasonable. No matter what is said, Obito's name was not used in this chapter. @Cerez Kamui is stated to be usable by any Mangekyo user if they train their chakra enough. This completely contradicts Kakashi's statement about only his and Tobi's jutsu being connected. --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 06:03, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Well look at that lol I will admit that I totally forgot how persons obtain Kamui, however, that does not mean that because everyone can potentially use it, that they all share the same dimension. Given that there are a lot of unknowns in the situation, we cannot just assume out of convenience that another Uchiha happened to be there, else why go through all that trouble of getting the eye at the kannabi bridge when he has a lab full of Sharingans he could just "train" and acquired Kamui.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:16, August 12, 2012 (UTC) The main point I was trying to get across is that it is unnecessary to call out names that haven't been mentioned when there are limitless possibilities in this fictional series, regardless of how likely it may be. Is that not a reasonable conclusion? --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 06:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm new here so please bear with me...If Tobi's right eye is Obito's sharingan, then how do you explain his left eye before he got Nagato's Rinnegan? Before he got the Rinnegan he had a set of sharingan, both left and right. Then he lost his left eye after that battle with Konan. Where did it come from? Did he get it from another unknown Uchiha?George762 (talk) 08:23, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Tobi could have gotten that Sharingan from anywhere or it was his. He has a lab full of eyes and makes it a hobby to collect "good eyes". That eye and the right one could be totally unrelated, as he easily sacrificed it for Izanagi.--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:38, August 12, 2012 (UTC) So then the "Obito" angle is still under speculation. For all we know Tobi could have just saw the battle at Kannabi Bridge. And apparently Tobi is not the most honest guy. He's been lying throughout the series, one example is him being Madara Uchiha, we all know that was a lie.George762 (talk) 08:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Aye. Tobi's identity, at least for some of us, is still up for grabs.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) If I may, I think I have a related statement to this discussion, since the speculation is very high for Tobi having Obito's right eye to compliment Kakashi's left, and the differing effects of Kamui and the Space-time migration one pulling you into the void (STM) and the other seemingly pushing you into it (Kamui) there would seem to be a rather strong hint towards a uniform parent technique if say Obito ever obtained his mangekyou on his own and harnessed both techniques with his eyes intact, since it is shown that they share a pocket space, and we have seen evidence that a user can use their mangekyou technique (Danzou with Kotoamatsukami) without transforming their eye into the mangekyou state meaning that Tobi just had more time to master it than Kakashi (that and Tobi's body alterations). If this was placed in the wrong place here then feel free to move it, just placing an idea out there. --"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 09:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Relevant to this entire discussion I don't feel like reading.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3''']] (talk) 11:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::We have also never see Danzō actually use Kotoamatsukami, for one the eye was covered at the time and two we, the readers were only made aware of it after he had done so by Ao-thief-chan.--Cerez365™ (talk)